


Powerless

by AMNarry



Series: Grave Digger [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Criminal Harry, F/M, M/M, Writer Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNarry/pseuds/AMNarry
Summary: Which would you choose:Love or power?





	1. Chapter 01

The nerves were at an all-time high. Harry was nervous, excited and happy, but nervous. Thoughts rushed through his mind like a constant stream. He couldn't wait to see his lilac haired boyfriend, after months of just letters and the memory of when he came to see him once. Although he was scared, scared that Niall had changed his mind now, changed his feelings now that actually seeing Harry was a possibility, was a reality. Things are always easier said than done, and he worried that maybe Niall would prefer a stable relationship and a normal life, rather than some criminal with too many secrets.

There's a loud buzz, and the cell door rattles open, a policeman with a sour look on his face standing in the open entryway. Harry knows it's the same man that had taken him to court only a day prior, and he smirks knowing now the policeman must really be scared. Its bone chilling, the look on his face, a scary smirk etched into his perfect features. The policeman shivers a bit, no longer having the upper hand. His eyes glance down at Harry's wrists, two red lines circling each of them from the tightness of the cuffs yesterday. He knows that now Harry has him as a target, and that terrifies him to no end, but he won't show his fear.

He cuffs the lad again, making sure that it's loose enough not to hurt him anymore, hoping that maybe that would be retribution enough. It's to no prevail really, Harry isn't one to forgive too easily, it makes him seem weak and that would only cause more problems. They're both silent as they walk down the halls. Harry smirks at the other inmates reaching through the bars, the small cut in his lip from a fight yesterday stretching slightly. Their calls and shouts echoing off the concrete floors and walls. They mean nothing to Harry, the only thing on his mind was a certain lilac haired lad he would be surprising.

They pass through many hallways, passages lined with cells and hands reaching out and screaming, with doors that buzz with cameras and require an ID for them to open. Bright lights washing out everything and showing just how filthy the cement ground is. Harry takes everything in, hoping he'll never have to be here again, hoping he'll never be in any kind of prison again. He knows that they know what he does, but he also knows that they have no proof, and he'll do anything in his power to keep it that way.

Finally, finally, they're buzzed into a white room with a till in one wall. It looks like somewhere you would buy movie tickets, had there not been a large sign that said 'have release papers ready!' and 'Take off everything, all items will be confiscated!' next to it. The other wall leads to another room, empty and white. He remembers being patted down in that room, being stripped from everything in that room, fully naked and fully on display for everyone that entered either room. The guard walks him up to the desk, shakily handing the papers over to the heavyset woman with a permanent sneer on her bulldog looking face. Her eyebrows are penciled in, lips a bright red that bled into her teeth, a large mole sprouting a few squiggly black hairs living on her neck. Even Harry was slightly terrified of her, so he understood the shake in the guard's hands.

She stamped the top paper in the stack, looking bored, before turning in her chair and walking further back into the room. She came back only minutes later with all of Harry's thinks in a plastic bucket with the label 2809121, Harry's prisoner number. She grumbled something about taking everything and putting the dirty jumpsuit in the basket in the room, gesturing with a meaty thumb to the other room. The guard unlocked his handcuffs, letting them clatter to the floor at their feet. Harry said nothing, grabbing his things from the bucket and making his way into the open white room. He quickly got out of the horrid orange jumpsuit, tossing it into the basket in the corner, then dressed himself in his normal clothes. He shimmied into his skinny jeans, throwing on his shirt and ruffling his hair. He threw on his shoes, lacing them up and put his wallet and dead phone into his pockets.

He stepped out of the room, raising an eyebrow at the guard, who then walked over to the opposite side and showed his badge to the camera. The door buzzed loudly, swinging open with an ear-piercing squeal. He stepped out, letting Harry follow him into a room with rows upon rows of chairs, and another glass booth. He handed the man in the booth the papers, and he gave one back to Harry with a sigh and a mutter of 'you may now go'.

Harry smirked, sauntering out the glass door, and into the sunny spring air. Liam leaned against his car, the car that started the whole thing, cigarette hanging in between his lips, ray bans covering his eyes, one hand in his pocket and the other holding the cigarette as he exhales. The slamming of the door draws his attention, a wide smile forming on his face when he spots Harry walking towards him. He throws his hands up, flicking the small stub of the cigarette to the hot tarmac. He walks over to his mate, hugging him tightly, patting his back with a wide smile.

"Good to have you out mate." He says, pulling back from his mate and boss who nods and smiles, answering with a 'good to be out mate.' The pair walk back to Liam's car, hoping in and revving the engine before speeding away from the jail. It's quiet in the car, the radio playing some top 40 softly in the background. It's like Harry never left for months, calm and not awkward. Harry doesn't say anything when he sees they aren't going their normal route, rather one that Harry isn't familiar with. He realizes then that Liam has probably caught on, and is most likely taking him to Niall's flat.

45 minutes later they pull up to a set of flats, and Liam parks his car, smiling widely at Harry. Harry glances up at the building, taking in how neat it is. It's all gray, flower pots sitting on some windowsills, a garden leading up to a set of doors and a revolving door. All in all, it's pretty nice. But now Harry has butterflies in his stomach and for the first time since his sister has disappeared he feels butterflies in his stomach and nerves rattling under his skin. He thinks that maybe he should have told Niall he was coming, but then he thinks it would have ruined the surprise.

"Flat 5D" Liam says, smiling widely at Harry, who just shakes his head with a smile and a very slight blush. He thanks him, smiling softly before he steps out of the car, shutting the door lightly behind him. He looks back up at the large building, smiling excitedly at the thought of seeing his boyfriend for the first time as his boyfriend. He makes his way inside, taking the elevator up to 5. He walks down the hall, looking for 5D, and stops in front of the door. It takes him a few minutes to work up the courage to knock, and then he does.

Thor's head perks up, and he trots over to the door, sniffing experimentally. Niall curiously makes his way over to the door, wondering who it could be. He doesn't remember inviting anyone over or having plans, but his friends are random. He swings the door open, ready to just tell whoever it is that he isn't in the mood, too anxious about his boyfriend to do anything, but the words freeze in his throat because there in his doorway is the exact person his mind hasn't stopped thinking of. Niall thinks he looks amazing, a slightly nervous smile on his face, feet pointed at one another. He can't help it, Niall makes him feel nervous.

Niall smiles widely, throwing himself at Harry who easily catches him, causing Thor to smell the stranger curiously. Harry laughs lightly, gazing down at the lilac hair that's tickling under his chin, wrapping his arms tighter around the lad. They've both been craving this, and he doesn't think that he'll ever want to let go.

Niall tilts his head up, smiling at the lad holding him. He starts babbling about how happy he is to see Harry, but all Harry can focus on is Niall's lips and how good they would feel against his. So he does something impulsive, he kisses Niall, right in the middle of his sentence. At first it's a bit weird, Niall's mouth half open with the word dying on the tip of his tongue, but then he realizes what had happened and he melts into the kiss, gingerly wrapping his arms around the curly headed lad's neck. They kiss for a little longer before Harry pulls away, hot puffs of breath hitting Niall's lips and nose. Harry says something about how he'd been waiting so long for that kiss, Niall laughs a bit breathlessly and nods.

Harry pulls the other lad to his chest running his hands through his hair, smiling and feeling so happy that he's here, that Niall still wants him, while Niall thinks the same about him. An idea pops in Harry's mind and he smirks, leaning down a bit and brushing his lips against the smaller lad's ear. Their hearts racing, smiles etched on their faces, happiness radiating from them. A cheeky smile flits over Harry's lips.

"So how about that shower?" 


	2. Chapter 02

So... You want to stay the night? -Ni

Baby I'm right next to you. -H

Yeah, but it's easier to ask without ya know... Actually asking. -Ni

You're too adorable for your own good. I'll stay if you'd like me to. -H

I want you to if you want me to want you to. I think that made sense. Kittens and puppies are adorable. 'M not adorable. -Ni

I'd love to stay. I have to warn you, I'm a cuddler. And yes, you do rival puppies and kittens babe. -H

Don't worry, so is Thor. You two will be great together. Haaaaz, why can't I be something more manly, like rugged. -Ni

You're the adorable one, you have dimples. -Ni

I can't be adorable, I'm a criminal remember? You're not rugged, but you are fit and handsome. I'm sure Thor would love a cuddle with how he's sat on my lap. -H

Criminal or not, you're still adorable. Why aren't I rugged? I told you, thinks he's a bloody lap dog. I'm glad he likes you though. If I ever have you and Zayn over at the same time, I'm not sure who he would choose. -Ni

He would chose me obviously. And if he doesn't you would right? You have no facial hair to make you rugged. He's cute though, won me right over. -H

Not my fault I can't grow any :( and I don't know, depends on who Thor chose. Good judge of character and all. Besides, aren't children supposed to come first in priorities? ;) -Ni

Awwww Haz, don't pout. You look so cute though. -Ni

Baby.....-Ni

I love you.... -Ni

I was kidding. Of course I'd choose you. -Ni

Babe you're perfect the way you are, why change to fit a label? –H

Do you promise? -H

I love you too. -H

There's that lovely blush. -H

Always babe. Promise. Pinky promise. –N

Why you gotta do that to me??-Ni

It's so embarrassing. -Ni

That's a serious commitment you know, pinky promises. Because I absolutely adore that color on you. -H

It's beautiful not embarrassing. It's just me remember? -H

I think it clashes with my hair color. -Ni

Pink and lilac is a good pairing. -H

It's not JUST you. It's you. Never _just_ you, baby. -Ni

It's me, so no need to feel embarrassed or self-conscious. -Ni

Yeah, for a princess party. -Ni

I haven't fully wooed you yet. You could change your mind. Remember? This is why we haven't actually showered yet. I'm waiting for you to realize you could do better. -Ni.

Princess eh? I like that nickname for you. -H

Haaaaaaaz. -Ni

There's no better than the best sunshine, and I've got it. -H

You have some kind of Princess Fantasy? I could call you Papi. -Ni

Agree to disagree then, yeah? -Ni

I love the nickname, it's nice. Although Papi isn't something I've ever thought about. Not a fan if I'm honest. Princess, maybe? Look at my hopeful smile, you can't say no to that smile? -H

I'd have to disagree however, I'll prove to you that there's no one better for me than you. -H

I'm not a huge fan either. I never understood why people with daddy issues have a daddy kink. I would think they wouldn't want to think about them. Oh well. I don't have one. Fine. But only if you give me a kiss. And you can't call me that around your friends. Or mine. I feel the same way, you know. I know there's no one better for me than you. Now, how about that kiss? ;) -Ni

Oh definitely. -H

For your information I don't have daddy issues nor do I have a daddy kink. -H

I wasn't talking about you having daddy issues Haz. Remember? Super religious father and brother. Extreme homophobe? Liked to think beating the gay out of me would work? You give the most amazing kisses. -Ni

Ah, I do remember that yes. Speaking of which when can I meet them? We'd have an interesting chat, I'm sure Lou and Zayn would like in on it. Are you trying to hint that you have a daddy kink baby? I've got plenty of you want more? ;) -H

No baby. Lol that's what I'm saying. I don't understand why people who have daddy issues have daddy kinks. And no... I'd rather not see them again. Thank you for the offer though. I did want to ask you- well I love been thinking about the wedding. It's coming up in about 5 months. I told josh I would be his best man. Do or would you want to go with me? I'm sure they'll be there, my family. You don't have to though. I can get Grimmy or summat if you don't want to. -Ni

What kind if kinks you dirty boy? ;) -Ni

Are you trying to change the subject? I would love to go with you. If josh would be alright having a criminal at his wedding. I'd be honored. -H

Your profession has nothing to do with you going. If I'm happy, he's happy. What subject? We weren't talking about subjects. We could talk about maths or science or English. I love all subjects really. ;) Crazy. Speaking of Louis... Um. He's won't be popping up unexpected will he? -Ni

You're darting eyes give you away. I'd love to go. I'm not much of a school kind of guy. As for Louis... He might. Why? Still frightened? -H

He won't don't worry. I can see the panic in your eyes. -H

I'm sure he's wonderful and everything since you love him, but he scares the hell outta me.-Ni

I do have to ask. Is there any... Uh.... History between you guys? -Ni.

He's one of my best mates you know. It'd mean a lot of you all got along. History of what kind? -H

Romantic.... –Ni

Is that what's really been bothering you? You thought something had gone on between Lou and I? -H

Maybe. He's just so... Idk I understand the wanting to protect your best mate and everything but idk. You've known each other for so long I thought you guys would have had something, you know? -Ni

I'm not laughing at you I promise. -H

............ -Ni

He's like a brother to me, nothing like that has ever crossed my mind if I'm honest. -H

We've always been brothers, that's all Princess. I promise. -H

Pinky promise? -Ni

I pinky promise. -H

Well alright. I promise I'll try then. - Ni.

For me. That's all I can ask is you try. -H

I will. Seal it with a kiss? - Ni

There's no better way ;) -H

I love kissing you. -H

Mmmmm thank you. I'm knackered babe. Ready to sleep in a real bed? -Ni.

With you by my side of course. Let's go sunshine. -H

**

My dog is sitting on the bed whining into your jumper because you left. You've turned my ferocious guard dog into a bloody puppy. -Ni

He's worse than I am. -Ni

Not that I'm crying. -Ni

I know you have a lot of work since you've been gone so long. -Ni

He won't even let me wear it. :( Growls every time I try to pick it up. - Ni

Are you saying you miss me? -H

Maybe. :) -Ni

Not as much as me dog ;) -Ni

I'm hurt baby. -H

I'm just kidding Kim :) I love you. -Ni

Lol* :(

I don't know any Kim's. -Ni

Do you....? -Ni

I can't say I do. Kim Possible? -H

What? - Ni

Oh sorry, I meant. Do you, ya know... Miss me? -Ni

Oh, of course I miss you sunshine. -H

Oh... Good. -Ni

Will I get to see you again soon? -Ni

Silly boy, did you doubt I would? -H

I'm free tonight? -H

I figured you would be busy. - Ni

Might have to put Thor up if I want any alone time with you. -Ni

Alone time eh? I don't think he’d be too happy with you if he realizes you had me over without him there if his attachment to my jumper is anything to go by. -H

You know what I mean. Barely got a cuddle in with you last night, didn’t I? The way he wedged himself in between us to get to you. I don't know what it is with him and thugs that he likes so much. -Ni

You did say he was a cuddler too. -H

I'm sure Zayn wouldn't mind having him? -H

I did. I would much rather be cuddling you though. - Ni

Could let him take him for the night, but he might have plans with Louis. I'm not cutting into that time. -Ni

I'd get killed for cock blocking. -Ni

You would not. I wouldn't allow it. Besides, Louis is out of town for a few days and Zed is lonely. -H

Well alright, as long as he doesn't mind. -Ni

Maybe then I can sit in your lap ;) -Ni

I'm sure he'd be happy to, in fact I just asked him and he was ecstatic. -H

Oh? ;) -H

Haha good. He likes Zayn, maybe not as much as you but that might change if he stays with him for a night or two. -Ni

Maybe Zayn is a bad idea then. -H

Jealous? I could always stay with Zayn. Let you and Thor have some time alone. I'm sure he'd love that. -Ni

That's an even worse idea. -H

I'd love time with you more. -H

Why? I have wonderful ideas. You said so yourself. Besides you want me to get along with your mates, yeah? ;) -Ni

You get on fine with Zayn. Louis is the one you don't get on with and staying with his boyfriend while he's out of town won't help you two get on. -H

Point well taken....... -Ni

Thank the lord. - H

So Zayn can take Thor and you can have a lap full of boy instead of dog :) -Ni

He brought your jumper to me. -Ni

Big baby -Ni

Now I've got a lap full of dog. -Ni

I have no problem with that arrangement. -H

How cute. -H

I've got that image in my head now. -H

I bet it's funny. What time should I expect Zayn? -Ni

Never mind. -Ni

That was quick. -Ni

He says hi and get to working. -Ni

Apparently he's staying. -Ni

He's just using me for me couch and dog. -Ni

You can tell him that I'll do as I want. He should be working too the slacker. -H

Says it's not his fault. You know his weakness for dogs. -Ni

Said he'll tell your mama on you. Says she loves him more. -Ni

He would sell me out for a puppy I'm sure. He wouldn't dare. -H

It's sad really. -H

You guys are silly. -Ni

He didn't say anything, but the mischievous smile says it all. -Ni

I'm sure it's not all that bad. A puppy for you? Nah. -Ni

Are you saying I'm worth more or less than a puppy? -H

Loads more than a puppy baby. -Ni

Well thank you sunshine. -H

Speaking of your mum, does she know about me? -Ni

She does, a little. I wasn't sure if you would keep me if I'm being honest. -H

Why wouldn't I keep you, loves? -Ni

You and I both know that you can do better than me. I was worried that you would realize that once I got out. So I held off from telling her until I knew you still felt the same. -H

Harry, I understand that you think you could do better, but I know I couldn't find a better person. Are you having doubts? -Ni

About us? Never. Fears? Yes. I've lost a lot of people, I don't want you to be one of them. -H

Baby I know you're scared but I've never felt safer than when I am with you. -Ni

Wow, we really do sound like a movie. -Ni

We do, aha. -H

My mom gets attached easily. -H

To people in general or boyfriends you have had? -Ni

Both. -H

People close to me are like family. -H

I can understand that. -Ni

Just out of curiosity, how many boyfriends have you had? - Ni

Including you? -H

No -Ni

You are my boyfriend though. -H

That many huh? -Ni

I know I'm your boyfriend. How many  _OTHER_  boyfriends have you had? -Ni

No. -H

  1. -H



Oh okay. -Ni

And one of those was a 5 year old when I was 4, so I don't think that counts really. -H

Lmao. You goober. :) -Ni

I was just trying to see how inexperienced I was compared to you. -Ni

How many have you had? -H

Including you? -Ni

Yes. -H

1 -Ni

I don't like Zayn anymore. -N

You're pure not inexperienced. -H

He's laughing at me. -Ni

Why? -H

He read that you're the only relationship I've had. -Ni

He's being nosey. -Ni

He does that. -H

I'm not completely inexperienced! I had that one kiss from that girl. -Ni

Not helping baby. -H

Guess you'll have to teach me then. -Ni

He's on the phone with Louis. :( I'm just going to be real quiet. -Ni

I have absolutely not oppositions to that. Baby say hi to Lou. -H

........ -Ni

Baby please? -H

Alright. Alright. -Ni

Thanks Princess. I love you. -H

You call him princess? No fucking way?!! XD XD I handed him the phone to talk with Lou. He about shit his pants. -Zed

Like Lou calling you daddy is any better. Why don't you just go back to talking to your 'baby boy'? XD -H

Shut up... He's giving your princess a nice chat. He should be done in a mo. -Zed

Don't tell Ni, he'll kill me if you found out about you accidentally telling you. Is he alright? I know he's a bit frightened of Lou. -H

I would never do that H ;) Yeah, he's good. His eyes were about as big as saucers when they first started talking but he's cracked a smile. Don't worry, yeah. Lou won't hurt him. -Zed

I know that, he doesn't seem to believe me however. Thanks Zed. -H

If Lou did what I think he did when they first met, I'd be scared too. He hasn't gotten to know him like he has me and Teddy. Bed he's still a bit nervous about Liam as well. He'll get there if you plan on keeping him around a while. -Zed.

Talk to ya later H, here's your boy. -Zed

Wasn't too bad..... -Ni

I'm glad you survived. -H

Probably would have been worse if he was actually here. -Ni

Ha ha...... -Ni

Nah, Zayn's got you. -H

......... -Ni

Tell Zayn I do plan on it. He'll understand. Baby you good? -H

He left..... -Ni

WHY THE HELL DID HE CALL ME PRINCESS?!?!?!?!?!?

You arse. -N

Damn it Zayn. -H

I didn't know he had your phone it was an accident. -H

Baby? -H

........ -Ni

You're lucky you're so sexy. -Ni

It's weird not having Thor with me. -Ni

How do people without pets do this? -Ni

They don't know what they're missing love. -H

Hmmm agreed. So, when am I getting this delicious meal that I was promised? -Ni

I can cook tonight. -H

Or maybe I'll make you wait...... -H

Awwwww how come? -Ni

I was just kidding love. But I was thinking, if you wanted, maybe you could- I don't know- meet my mum soon? If you really wanted to that is. I could cook for you then? -H

Oh. Yeah, I think I would love to meet her. -Ni

Can't pass up those childhood stories and pictures either could I? -Ni

You really would? -H

I mean, you really want to? -H

Of course Haz, if I'm going to be with you then I should probably meet your family since you guys are so close. I'm not going anywhere. I love you. -Ni

I'd introduce you to me mum and da but you know? .... The best I can do is me friends and Thor. And you've already won him over. -Ni

Your mum and dad aren't your family, your mates are. So that's perfect. It means a lot. You may surprise my mum a bit if you call me Haz though, so if she looks at you with worried or shocked expressions it's just because of the nickname.

I love you too. -H

Why would that shock her babes? -Ni

They might be a little skeptical of you at first, well at least the Aussies will. Grimmy saw how I was at the beach so he knows how much you mean to me. -Ni

No one has called me Haz in years. I hate knowing that you weren't happy because of me. I can’t exactly blame them for their skepticism. -H

I haven't  _let_  anyone call me that in years. -H

I was only unhappy because I couldn't write you, Haz. -Ni

It was still because of me. -H

Is that what your sister called you? -Ni

It was, yes. -H

You're very observant. -H

Clever boy. -H

Haz... I'm happy now, more than happy. I love you and we're going to hurt each other. We're going to be unhappy and angry. We're not always going to be happy, but that's life. It would be the same if I were with Grimmy or Ed or Liam or some other guy with a "normal" profession. You can’t get upset at yourself every time I'm unhappy. -Ni

I'm sorry baby. I can call you something else if it makes you feel better. -Ni

Thank you, I'd like to think I'm clever. Have to keep up with you don't I? -Ni

If I had a problem with it, I would have told you the second you called me Haz. You're too wise for your years. -H

I love you too. -H

Wise for my years? I'm older than you, Haz. -Ni

But not  _that_  old. -H

5 months, respect your elders XD- Ni

When would you like me to meet her, love? -Ni

She'll be over at mine in 2 days for dinner. If that's okay? If it's too soon that's okay too. -H

Relax babe, that's perfect. Gives me tonight to make up for yesterday. ;) Which is hopefully lots of sniffing and cuddling. -Ni

D: Snogging not sniffing. -Ni

That was hilarious. You had me frightened for a mo. -H

I like snogging and cuddling. -H

Fecking autocorrect. I didn't know I liked it until yesterday. I knew I liked cuddling. We were doing just fine until Thor pushed me out of the way to inspect you. -Ni

I'm glad I could help you discover that princess. -H

That shouldn't make me blush... -Ni

I love your blush. -H

You're just making it worse. -Ni

Better. -H

When are you coming over? -Ni

Soon baby, I'm almost done. -H

That's a matter of opinion. -Ni

What is? -H

Good. My lips are lonely. -Ni

If the blush is worse or better. -Ni

Oh. Soon baby I promise. -H

That was quick. -Ni

Oh that's not you. -Ni

Never mind. -Ni

Who is it? -H

Just Grimmy. I'm trying to make him leave. Little shit. -Ni

Ruining your plans then huh? Aha. -H

I mean I can let him stay ;) -Ni

But I wouldn't be able to straddle you while we smog. -Ni

Damn it! -Ni

Song.

Snob.

Shit.

Snog. -Ni

Fecking finally. -Ni

Fuck it. I'm on my way now. -H

Can't do anything til he leaves, Haz. -Ni

Then you've got 5 minutes to get rid of him baby. -H

I told him you were coming over, that did the trick. -Ni

Not sure he's quite ready to meet you. -Ni

I won't force him. At the moment however I'd really like to snog you. -H

You're here! -Ni

This time it's really me. -H

“Don’t be so nervous love.” Harry chuckles fondly.

“Me nervous? I’m not nervous. ‘S just your mum, why would I be nervous?” Niall asks, pacing a bit.

“You’re a shit liar.” Harry snorts, watching him with fond eyes.

“Am not.” Niall pouts.

“Alright, whatever you say babes.” Harry gives, amused.

“I’d stick my tongue out at you but I’m more mature than that.” Niall informs, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly.

“Right, of course you are.” Harry laughs, standing up when the doorbell rings. He opens the door, smiling goofily at his mum, pulling her into a tight hug.

“Harry.” Anne smiles warmly, kissing his cheek.

“Hi mum.” Harry chuckles. “This is Niall. Ni, this is my mum Anne. Obviously.”

“Oh hello love.” Maura smiles at Niall, pulling the shy lad into a hug.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Niall says sincerely when they’ve pulled apart. He turns to his boyfriend, whispered. “She’s really pretty, I might have to dump you.” He winks, playful.

Harry pouts at him. “Ouch.” He clutches his chest. “She’s taken, sorry love. Although my heart is broken now. I’m just gonna go- hide in the kitchen.” He informs, slipping into the kitchen with a wink.

“Haz.” Niall squeaks, following after him. “Don’t leave me alone with her. Will a kiss make it better?”

“I can never turn down a kiss- not yours anyways.” Harry grins. “She won’t bite love, but maybe you like that.” He winks.

“I might like that.” Niall blushes lightly. “No one has bitten me before.” He winks back.

“I’d be more than happy to help explore that thought. But alas, not with my mother in the same building.” Harry informs with a cheeky grin. “I really do have to start on food though, keep her company?”

“Alright, have fun.” Niall mumbles, pouting.

Harry chuckles, cupping his cheek. “I’ll be right here. You lot can sit on the bar stools, so I can still join the conversation and make sure she doesn’t reveal anything too embarrassing.” He reasons. Niall nods, standing on his toes to peck his lips, then takes a seat at the bar. Anne winks at him, opening up a photo book, sliding it towards Niall.

“Oh look at your cute little tiny bum!” Niall beams, seeing the picture of his boyfriend as a toddler.

“I should have searched her honestly.” Harry sighs in fond exasperation. “Love flashing those about don’t you mum?”

“You were such a cute child love.” Anne reasons, smiling innocently at her son.

“She’s lovely.” Niall dismisses, looking at more pictures, conversing with Anne as Harry cooks- catching a bit of their conversation.

“I’m glad you two get on, can hear you laughing. Hopefully not at me?” Harry glances at the pair.

“Of course not baby, she would never tell me that you used to walk around wearing her bra.” Niall smiles innocently.

“Fucking hell.” Harry groans.

“Such a cute, big smile. Were you proud of your boobs babe?” Niall winks. “So cute.”

“You love my boobs.” Harry playfully glares. “You’re cute too, the cutest.”

“I said _were_.” Niall corrects. “You turned out sexy as…” He trails off, looking at Anne.

Harry laughs at his mum’s expression. “And I said _are_.”

Niall huffs playfully at him, sticking out his tongue. Harry laughs, blowing him a kiss, turning back to the food. Niall and Anne continue talking, the conversation staying smooth and consistent and nice. Like they’ve known each other for a while. After a bit Anne slides off her stool, heading to the bathroom. “Your mum really loves Zayn.” Niall informs, grinning.

“She does, more than me sometimes.” Harry chuckles. “We’ve always been close.”

“I hope she’ll like me.” Niall admits quieter, biting his bottom lip.

“She already does sunshine.” Harry says sincerely, a loving grin on his lips.

“She wants to meet Thor.” Niall admits.

“He’s just in the bedroom, I’m sure he would love to meet her if you’re comfortable with it.” Harry reasons fondly.

“I’m fine with it, but if I keep introducing him to people he’s going to leave me.” Niall pouts at him.

“He could never love. He likes me, he’s too attached.” Harry laughs. “I mean, he loves you.” He adds, teasing.

“Likes you… mhm.” Niall raises an unamused eyebrow, then laughs.

“You like garlic right?” Harry checks, grinning cutely at him.

“Yes, but you better brush your teeth afterwards.” Niall chuckles, heading upstairs. He lets Thor out, laughing at his excited baby. He heads back downstairs, smiling at Anne a bit apologetically when Thor whines happily at her, tail wagging wildly.

“Not a fan of garlic breath?” Harry laughs. “You’d still love me with garlic breath though wouldn’t you?” He asks cheekily, winking.

Anne laughs at the pair, sitting on the couch, laughing harder when Thor settles excitedly in her lap. “Always baby. I’m trying to get me dog off your mum though.” Niall calls back, trying to get Thor off.

“Just whistle.” Harry advises, humming under his breath.

“You whistle.” Niall pouts. “He’s not listening to me, already found a new dad.”

Harry laughs, whistling. Thor hops off, running over to him. “Oh baby don’t pout, it makes me want to kiss you.” He grins. “Two dads are good though yeah? Sometimes.”

“Always.” Niall promises fondly. “You can kiss me anytime you want. It smells so good, what are you making?” He asks curiously, trying to see what’s in Harry’s pan from where he’s standing.

“Simple chicken carbonara and garlic bread. Sound good?” Harry checks fondly.

“Careful, may just marry you.” Niall calls with a delighted hum. He laughs lightly at something Anne says. “Pink? I don’t think pink hair would look bad on you at all.”

“Don’t encourage her!” Harry calls back. “One day.” He adds, soft.

“We could match though!” Niall informs happily. “Wait, really? You want to marry me?” He softens.

“You could absolutely match. How cute would that be, my boyfriend and my mum with matching hair?” Harry chuckles, amused. “And one day, hopefully. I mean, your dog already loves me, so.” He smirks.

Niall wanders over to him when Thor goes back over to Anne, demanding her attention. “Your mum would look so hot with pink hair.” He whispers. “And he does, more so than me.”

“Oi. That’s my mum you’re talking about. She’s not hot, even if she was on fire.” Harry huffs. “Which wouldn’t happen.” He adds thoughtfully. Niall laughs at that, blue eyes bright and full of delight. “Besides, he doesn’t love me more than you.”

“She is, she made you. She’s gotta be hot.” Niall reasons. “Thor might, he loves Zayn too though.”

“Smooth save princess.” Harry snorts. Niall blushes darkly, shoving him lightly, walking back to Anne. He blushes darker when she asks why he’s blushing, smiling softly at her when she kisses his cheek.

“I got a kiss!” Niall cheers.

“Because you called my mum hot?” Harry huffs incredulously.

“On the cheek.” Niall laughs, and Anne joins in with a fond eye roll.

“Just Thor and I cuddling tonight it looks like.” Harry muses, putting food on each of the three plates.

“Well damn.” Niall pouts. “Fine, I’ll just cuddle with Anne.” He puffs out his chest. “Although I may not wake up, your dad might kill me.” He adds thoughtfully.

“Yes he probably would.” Harry laughs, nodding in agreement.

“Are you making dessert?” Niall asks, intrigued.

“Of course. I know you well enough to know to make dessert.” Harry winks. “Bit of a jealous bugger didn’t you know?”

“I’ll take the couch then.” Niall sighs dramatically. “I like that though I think, that you’re jealous.”

“Don’t be silly. Just don’t kiss my mum anymore yeah?” Harry rolls his eyes fondly.

“Thanks baby.” Niall smiles cutely. “And she kissed me! Can’t help that I’m irresistible.”

“Glad someone likes it, jealousy doesn’t always help.” Harry chuckles. “You definitely are irresistible, but don’t go getting a big head about that.”

“Never.” Niall promises. “You know I don’t really think I’m cute.”

“I’ll prove to you how fit you really are.” Harry promises.

“Your mum told me about the song you made up for her.” Niall informs innocently, causing Harry to groan.

“Oh god.” Harry grumbles.

“It’s precious.” Niall assures lovingly. “And you don’t have to prove anything Haz.”

“I do, and one day you’ll see yourself like I do- perfect.” Harry smiles lovingly.

“Not as perfect as you baby, I love you.” Niall shakes his head. “Am I going to meet your dad ever or is that not an acceptable thing?”

“I love you too sunshine.” Harry smiles wider at him. “My dad is a man of business, but you’ll definitely meet him at some point.”

“No rush, he seems pretty frightening.” Niall chuckles a bit nervously. “Your mum is amazing. She carries a lot of pictures with her. Is the food almost done? I’m dying.” Niall groans dramatically, then perks up, leaving no room for Harry to answer yet. “You wanna play footsie under the table?”

Harry laughs fondly at his adorable boyfriend, kissing his forehead. “Looks can be deceiving princess. She does, embarrassing me is her favorite pass time. Four more minutes until dinner is ready, why don’t you get my mom and then the garlic bread will be ready and the table will be set okay? My adorable little love.”

“It’s not embarrassing, you’re so precious.” Niall assures, heading back to the living room. “Ready to eat Anne?”

“I am so ready.” Anne affirms happily. “I’ve missed his cooking.” She informs, standing up, kissing his cheek and follows him to the table.

“Alright, eat up before you both die.” Harry rolls his eyes fondly at their dramatics.

“Yes! I love you.” Niall groans happily.

“I love you too.” Harry chuckles lovingly, smiling at the pair lovingly.

“Don’t.” Niall warns when Thor starts whining, resting his head on Harrys thigh.

“Look at those eyes!” Harry whines.

“Don’t.” Niall points a stern finger at him, not melting when Harry pouts at him and Anne laughs at her son. So happy to see him so happy. “You’ll spoil him.”

“Some spoiling isn’t bad.” Harry reasons, smiling innocently, feeding Thor a bite.

“Harry Edward Styles.” Niall scolds. “No more table food.”

“Fine, fine.” Harry raises his hands in surrender, grinning. “No more table food.”

**

“I think your mum has a crush on Zayn.” Niall muses, settling down in bed. “She keeps talking about the things that you guys have done together. He’s a chill guy, can’t believe I was so scared of him.”

“I told you she gets attached easily.” Harry shrugs with a grin, slipping off his shirt. “Your fear of him was reasonable, but I am glad he doesn’t scare you now.” Niall groans softly as he watches him, eyes traveling down his boyfriend’s toned back. “Don’t rile me up babes.” Harry smirks, turning to face him.

“I’ll try not to, but you wear those fucking button down shirts that you don’t actually bother to button. How can I not?” Niall reasons.

“Do you prefer this?” Harry takes a step towards him, gesturing to his bare torso.

“Mmm, maybe.” Niall hums, watching his boyfriend move. “Now I’m getting a problem.”

“I can help you know, I’ve always been a wonderful problem solver.” Harry winks, smirking at him.

“I can’t help it, so fucking hot with your tattoos and muscled chest.” Niall groans, blushing lightly.

“Getting yourself into trouble here baby.” Harry muses, stopping in front of the lad.

“I don’t see anyone here to punish me.” Niall whispers, winking.

“Dangerous waters.” Harry informs, eyes dark.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Niall blushes lightly. “Dessert was good.”

“Mmm.” Harry hums noncommittally. “I haven’t had my dessert yet.”

“What’s your dessert?” Niall asks curiously.

“You.” Harry whispers, lips brushing Niall’s ear causing the lad to shiver.

“Baby… Please.” Niall whines softly.

“I’ve got you.” Harry promises, guiding Niall to lay down, connecting their lips. “I love you.” He mumbles against his lips.

“I love you too.” Niall breathes back.


	3. Chapter 03

“I hate to admit it, but I’m nervous.” Harry admits, biting his bottom lip, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Yeah he had teased Niall a bit about meeting his mum, but he knew she would love him. And she did. But now that he’s on the other side of this, now his heart is pounding a bit. He’s not in control of this.

“Babe, its just Grimmy. He almost pissed his pants when he found out I was writing you. If anything, you have the upper hand. Besides, he knows how much I love you.” Niall soothes, kissing his boyfriend’s chest.

“He’s your family, I want him to like me.” Harry shrugs, giving Niall a nervous grin.

“He’ll love you.” Niall assures with a soft laugh. “You almost have the same sense of ‘humor’, you’ll easily win him over with one of your ‘jokes’.”

“What’s with the quotations? I’m hilarious.” Harry pouts indignantly, letting his boyfriend go to cross his arms over his chest petulantly.

Niall laughs brightly. “Of course you are baby.”

“You’re oh so convincing.” Harry rolls his eyes fondly, a smile quirking up his lips.

“I’ll admit that half of them are funny. I just think you pull the other ones out of your arse.” Niall admits. “But I’ll always laugh though, just for you baby.”

Harry snorts, rolling his eyes. “Way to build confidence babe.” He grumbles, tensing a bit at the sound of a knock on the door. He relaxes after a moment, realizing it was just the tv. He doesn’t know why he’s so tense and worried about this. Probably because this lad is Niall’s family, and he really wants him to like him. Harry wants his blessing. It would suck if he didn’t have it.

“If it makes you feel better, I don’t laugh at Grimmy’s jokes.” Niall reasons, kissing his cheek. “Relax babe. Breathe okay?”

Harry sighs, nodding while taking a few calming breaths. He sits down on the couch, smiling gratefully at his boyfriend when he guides Thor over to him. “Thor thinks I’m funny.” He teases, petting the excited pup, relaxing a bit more.

“I think you’re funny when you’re not trying to be. And most of your jokes are alright.” Niall reasons. “But hula hoo-p? Really?” He gives his boyfriend an unimpressed look, making Harry pout at him.

“’S funny.” Harry grumbles under his breath.

“Baby.” Niall laughs softly. “Want me to snog your fears away?” He offers cheekily.

Harry just huffs in response at him, turning to face the other wall. He continues petting Thor, giving Niall the silent treatment despite the lad poking and prodding at him to try and get his attention. He is funny. Right? There’s a knock on the door, for real this time and not on the tv and it makes him tense a bit. He grabs Niall’s hand when the lad stands, pouting at him. “I changed my mind, snog me.”

“I have to answer the door goober.” Niall laughs fondly, pecking his boyfriend’s lips.

“No you don’t, then he’ll go away.” Harry reasons, giving him an innocent grin.

“That won’t make him go away.” Niall shakes his head, amused with his big bad boyfriend. “Where’s the sexy, confident man I know?”

“Hell if I know.” Harry sighs, trying to relax. He’s dealt with worse. Niall softens a bit at that, leaning down to properly kiss his boyfriend. The kiss is sweet, loving, and gentle. And it shows that no matter what, Niall will still love Harry when today is over. Harry sighs contently, cupping the lad’s cheek. They break apart when there’s another knock on the door, and Harry gives him a soft and encouraging nod. “You can get the door now.” He breathes, standing up from the couch. He watches his boyfriend, eyes cheekily trailing down to his arse for a moment. He smirks at Niall when the lad catches him, winking at the pretty blue eyed lad.

Niall laughs, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He opens the door, beaming at the tall lad that steps into the house and hugs him tightly. “Grimmy.”

“Hey Nialler.” Grimmy chuckles, rocking them from side to side. Harry tries not to pout, but the lad is attractive, and he’s holding Niall so tightly, and he just has this look in his eyes- he loves Niall so much. And it makes him jealous, but he shouldn’t be he knows. Niall is his, Niall is only a brother to Grimmy. Grimmy breaks the hug, smiling softly at Harry. “This must be Harry, nice to meet you.” He says sincerely, pulling Harry into a hug.

Harry grunts in surprise, chuckling softly as he hugs the lad back. “Nice to meet you too, I’ve heard a lot about you.” He makes eye contact with his boyfriend, can see the slight jealousy in his eyes too. Guess he isn’t the only jealous git in their relationship at least.

Nick grins, breaking the hug. “I’m Nick, but my mates obviously call me Grimmy.”

“Why?” Harry asks in confusion, Nick doesn’t even sound slightly similar.

“My last name is Grimshaw.” Nick explains. “I get Grimshaw a bit too, so whatever floats your boat really.”

Niall sidles up to Harry, tucking himself into Harry’s side. Harry smiles in response, wrapping an arm around him. “That makes more sense.” He affirms, chuckling. “Please, sit. You don’t have to stand.” He offers, gesturing to the couch.

“Cheers.” Grimmy breathes, taking a seat on the love seat, chuckling when Thor immediately greets him, tail wagging excitedly.

“See, likes more than just criminals.” Harry teases, kissing Niall’s forehead. “You didn’t mention he was so fit.” He whispers.

“How fit?” Niall frowns a bit.

“Fitter than me.” Harry chuckles. “Don’t need to be jealous, he’s not my type.”

“He is not fitter than you.” Niall rolls his eyes, taking Harry’s hand and guides him to sit on the couch. He plops down in Harry’s lap quickly, beating Thor for the coveted seat. Harry laughs, wrapping an arm around Niall’s waist. “I’d be more worried if he didn’t already have a boyfriend that he loves.”

“That makes me feel better.” Harry admits, kissing Niall’s shoulder. “So I get stories yes?”

“No.” Niall says quickly before Grimmy can answer, making the tall brunette laugh.

“But I want stories.” Harry pouts at him, widening his eyes and jutting out his bottom lip. “I love that pretty blush of yours.” Nick softens a bit, knows how shy his best mate is. And it’s nice to hear that Harry likes the blush, because it’s something Niall is self-conscious about.

“You’ll have to crack him first.” Niall smiles proudly. “He’s an impenetrable force, so good luck.”

“Is that a challenge?” Harry smirks. “Because I’m good at that, although I do want him to like me.”

“He already does.” Niall whispers soothingly. “He is here to finally meet you.”

Harry doesn’t mention how Grimmy had practically ran out of Niall’s flat the last time he unexpectedly visited. But he gets it, his reputation isn’t exactly sunshine and rainbows at this point. He chuckles softly at the German shepherd in Grimmy’s lap. This whole house is full of jealous lads it seems. “So Nick, you’re a tattoo artist yeah?”

“I am.” Nick affirms brightly. “You’ve got some sick art.” He compliments, gesturing to Harry’s arms.

“Thanks.” Harry chuckles. “Some are better than others. What’s the name of your shop?”

“Thinking of stopping by?” Grimmy teases.

“Well, maybe. Depends on how good you are.” Harry retorts cheekily.

Nick laughs. “I’ll prove it to you then.” He affirms. “Needle point art.” He informs.

“That’s- a brilliant name lad.” Harry chuckles, a big goofy grin on his lips.

“Thank you, I thought of it.” Grimmy beams, and Niall rolls his eyes in amusement. They have the same humor, how could Harry think Nick wouldn’t like him. “My gran used to do that needle point stuff, had a whole bunch of her stuff around the house growing up.”

“That’s pretty sweet.” Harry says softly. “I think Ed may have gone to you for a few of his latest tats. And Liam might’ve too for his last one.” He muses thoughtfully.

“Oh sick, I’d probably know them if I saw their faces.” Nick nods, thoughtful. “But if you need another, stop by my place if you want to yeah?”

“He’ll probably do it for free.” Niall informs and Grimmy nods in affirmation. “But don’t tell your mates, he needs to keep his business going.” He adds teasingly.

Both Harry and Grimmy laugh softly. “I wouldn’t want to use you for your skills, but I’ll definitely come check you out.”

“Excuse me?” Niall raises an eyebrow.

“Check out his work.” Harry soothes, realizing how it sounds.

“Never seen him so jealous.” Nick muses, grinning in amusement.

Harry sends him a smile, kissing Niall’s cheek. “I’m the jealous one.” He reasons.

“You have no reason to be.” Niall sighs. “He’s like my brother.”

“He’s your Louis.” Harry guesses, softening a bit.

“He’s my Louis.” Niall affirms, smiling at Nick- a warm, sincere smile. “I love you, and only you.” He cups Harry’s cheek, eyes shining with sincerity and honesty.

“I love you too.” Harry whispers, pecking Niall’s lips. “I’ll try my best to swallow my jealousy.” He teases softly. Niall giggles softly, standing up when there’s another knock on the door. “No.” Harry whines softly, but lets him go.

“You really love him.” Grimmy notes softly.

“I do.” Harry affirms sincerely. Grimmy nods contently at that, giving Harry a soft grin. He looks over at the commotion at the front door, three lads surrounding Niall in a tight hug. Harry stands from the couch, walking over to them.

“We have more guests?” Niall informs with a sheepish grin, wiggling out of the group hug.

“Who are they and why are they touching you?” Harry raises an eyebrow.

“These are my Aussies.” Niall giggles softly. “You know, the ones that helped dye my hair lilac?”

“The ones that messed with and styled your hair while one of them actually did your hair?” Harry checks, an amused grin quirking up his lips despite the nervous knot in his stomach.

“Yeah that would be us.” The Aussie with curly hair affirms brightly, laughing. “I’m Ashton, and I was the one that actually did the work.” He introduces himself.

“Nice to meet you.” Harry says softly. “Meeting the whole family today.” He muses.

“I’m Calum, this one is Luke.” The lad with the black hair introduces, pointing to a lanky blonde that kind of stands there a bit awkwardly, shyer than the other two.

“Nice to meet you both.” Harry breathes. “Please, come in. Nick is in the living room.” The three nod, filing into the living room, leaving just Harry and Niall behind.

“I promise I didn’t know they were coming.” Niall soothes, stepping up in front of a tense Harry. “Are you okay?” He asks quietly, concerned.

“Fine.” Harry nods stiffly.

“Fine?” Niall asks softly. “You don’t look fine, deep breaths yeah?”

“I’m fine.” Harry repeats. “And I’m going to the loo.”

“Want me to come with?” Niall offers, concerned.

“I just need a minute.” Harry informs, brushing past him. “Alone.” He adds, knows Niall will keep asking.

“Okay.” Niall whispers.

Harry sighs quietly, turning to look at Niall again. “I’m just overwhelmed right now, I just need a moment. We’re good, everything is good. I’ll be out in a mo, go have fun with your mates.”

Niall bites his lip, but nods. “Do you want me to call Lou? Maybe having a mate over will help?”

“I’m okay.” Harry soothes. “But you would do that for me? Talk to Lou? Thought you were scared of him?”

“Of course I’d do that.” Niall insists. “I mean, I am. But Zayn made me talk to him that one day on the phone, so I’m not as terrified but still a little wary of him. But I’d do anything for you, and he’s your best mate so I need to get on with him eventually. If you need or want him, I’ll call.”

Harry softens, lips quirking up. “No you don’t have to do that. I’m okay now.” He whispers, nuzzling their noses together. There’s a crash from the living room, the sound of glass breaking echoing through the house. Of course they had been too wrapped up in their conversation to really pay attention to the commotion in the living room, but really they probably should have. “Are they always like children?” He teases softly, making Niall giggle and nod softly. Harry grins, wrapping an arm around Niall’s waist and guides him to the living room. He’s greeted by Ashton and Calum entangled together on the floor, both sets of eyes wide, staring at a picture frame on the ground beside the table they’re pressed up against.

“It was Calum’s fault.” Ashton chirps, detangling himself to point at his mate.

“I’m sorry for them.” Nick apologizes, grimacing a bit. “They’ll pay for a new frame, won’t you?”

“Of course.” Calum affirms, glaring at Ashton. “And for the record it was his fault.” That sparks an argument between the pair, an argument of ‘nuh uh’ and ‘yes’ being thrown at each other, back and forth. Nick gives Harry a wary look while he watches the pair in what can only be an amused confusion.

“It’s fine, it’s just a frame.” Harry interjects, amused. “Go sit, I’ll clean it up.” He kisses Niall’s temple, pushing him lightly in the direction of the couch.

“Nah mate, they can clean it up.” Nick shakes his head, giving the- now silent- pair a pointed look, both of them nodding in affirmation.

“You don’t know where anything is.” Harry points out. “Really, it’s not a big deal. I got it.” He assures, nodding at Niall who hesitated just a moment at Nick’s words. Niall gives him a soft grin, settling down on the couch. Calum and Ashton give Harry sheepish looks, sitting down as well. Harry bends down, cleaning up the broken glass and the frame, gently picking up the photo from the debris. He thumbs over the smiling faces gently, putting it back on the table. He throws out the big pieces of glass, gently sweeping up the rest while the others converse amongst themselves. Harry heads back over to where Niall is sitting, grinning at him. “Up.” He encourages. “Your seat is in my lap.”

Niall laughs softly, standing up. Once Harry has sat down, the lad pulls him into his lap. “No complaints here.” Harry chuckles, kissing him softly, lovingly. It turns into a bit of a snog, and after a minute or so they break apart. “My new favorite pass time.” Niall whispers.

“I unfortunately don’t think it’s very polite to snog you with your mates around.” Harry teases fondly, pecking Niall’s lips.

“I wasn’t planning on snogging you.” Niall whispers, giggling quietly. “Just wanted a kiss, needed to know you were okay.”

“I’m perfect.” Harry assures softly. “Have you in my lap don’t I?”

“That you do.” Niall affirms, smiling. Nick smiles softly at the pair, happy to see how happy his best mate is. “You know you and Ash kind of look alike.” He muses thoughtfully.

“Is that supposed to make me jealous? Because it does.” Harry grumbles.

“No of course not.” Niall laughs. “Just an observation, green eyes, curly hair. That’s all.” He soothes, amused. “Besides, he’s straight.”

“Well anyone would find you fit. Straight or not.” Harry whispers lovingly, kissing Niall’s temple.

“Same goes for you, you could turn him.” Niall reasons. “How do you think when I met your mates? They’re insanely attractive, especially Zayn.”

“Fair enough. But Zayn looks nothing like you, so there’s no reason to be jealous. That one looks like me and you’ve known him longer.”

“He has two similar characteristics.” Niall snorts, rolling his eyes fondly. “Of course I don’t look like Zayn, he’s on a whole other level of beauty. He’s up there with you.”

“And you have to look down just to see us princess.” Harry whispers with a wink.

“Harry.” Niall deadpans.

“That’s my name babe.” Harry smirks.

“Tá mé i ngrá leis leathcheann.” Niall retorts, rolling his eyes.

“That’s hot as fuck.” Harry whispers, lips brushing against Niall’s ear. “Don’t know what you said, but still.”

“It’s Irish, and you’re hot as fuck.” Niall replies. “My mates don’t bite love.”

“I’m trying.” Harry reasons.

“Just be yourself.” Niall suggests.

“’S not that easy.” Harry murmurs, but turns to listen to the conversation between the other four. He chuckles softly at something Nick says, adding a puny joke to the conversation that makes Calum groan, Luke giggle, and Ashton and Nick laugh. “They think I’m funny.”

“I’m never going to live that down am I?” Niall groans.

“Nope.” Harry smirks. “Don’t think I will actually.”

“Oh god, the both of you are stubborn, that’ll be interesting.” Nick laughs, watching the pair.

Niall grins at his best mate, winking. “You are the king of funny, a comedy genius. How will I go the rest of my life without pissing myself because of your greatness??” He asks his boyfriend, smirking. “Better?”

“No, the look on your face says differently.” Harry pouts. “The look on your face says differently. I’m kidding though, it’s not that big of a deal.” He shrugs dismissively. “ _Anyway-_ I want some younger Niall stories please.” He requests, looking at the other four lads.

“No!” Niall interjects quickly.

“Niall was an elephant for Halloween.” Calum corrects, laughing a bit when Harry cheers brightly.

“You son of a bitch!” Niall whines, huffing.

“I like Calum! That’s fucking adorable.” Harry beams. “Do you have any pictures?”

“No.” Niall shakes his head, not making eye contact with his boyfriend.

“Yes you do.” Ashton tilts his head to the side.

Harry grins. “Yes he does. Where?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Niall dismisses quickly. “I mean, what are pictures?” He asks, voice a bit higher pitched.

Harry snorts, shaking his head disbelievingly. “Niall played footie, and he was _good_.” Nick informs. “Still did until he was what? 19?”

“Footie star Niall huh?” Harry smiles lovingly, fond. “Maybe you and Lou can play a bit, he’s ace at it.”

“Uh… yeah I guess.” Niall shrugs softly, blushing bashfully. “Fucked up my knee though, got a sick scar. Maybe we can play yeah.”

“You got hurt?” Harry frowns in concern, gently thumbing over Niall’s knee.

“Just a bit. Maybe?” Niall gives him a sheepish grin. “It was years ago though Haz.”

“But you got _hurt_.” Harry insists. He looks over Niall’s face, his body, like he would see the pain now. Like he could see the wound, like Niall is in pain now. But he isn’t, and that’s what he needs to try and remember. He can’t stop the pain from the past, can’t heal the wounds and the scars.

“Do I look hurt right now?” Niall reasons, a fond smile on his lips. “You cant protect me from the past injuries love.”

Harry nods quietly, giving him a soft smile. He cups Niall’s cheek, kissing his forehead. “But I’ll protect you from all of the others in the future.” He promises.

“If Calum would keep his damn mouth shut, he could protect himself from future injuries.” Niall grumbles to himself. Harry laughs at that, shaking his head in fond amusement.

“Oh, what are these?” Nick asks loudly, holding up a photo album.

“Fucking backstabber.” Niall accuses with a pout. “You of all people! You weren’t supposed to know where those pictures were.” He huffs.

Harry chuckles more, taking the album from Nick happily. He flips through it, cooing at all the adorable pictures of his boyfriend as a kid. “Oh my god, why would you want to hide these from me, they’re so fucking cute.” Harry breathes, beaming brightly. “And you thought I had a cute bum as a baby.” He shakes his head, knowing very well that now that he’s seen these, Niall won’t have much room for argument. His boyfriend groans, covering his pink cheeks with his hands. He squeaks at a particularly adorable picture of Niall in the bathtub, covering it quickly. Harry doesn’t say anything, just smiles lovingly and continues flipping through the book.

“Thought I burnt that one.” Niall mumbles, a blush traveling from the tips of his ears all the way down his chest.

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Harry informs, kissing Niall’s temple. “You were so cute.”

“But you’re cuter.” Niall argues.

“Nope.” Harry chuckles. “Ask my mum, she’ll tell you I’m right.”

“Surely she would say you were cuter.” Niall furrows his brows, shaking his head.

“Please, you’ve met my mum.” Harry rolls his eyes.

“True, she’s a lovely woman.” Niall smiles fondly at the thought of her.

“Yes, and she thinks you’re utterly adorable.” Harry affirms.

“Wait, you’ve met his mum?” Ashton asks, wide eyed. Harry hums, nodding softly while Niall just blushes and nods sheepishly.

“And she loves him.” Harry affirms softly. “Now I just have to win over his family.” He explains, giving the four a lopsided grin.

The four lads share a look, and it’s silent for a few moments. Harry wonders if he said something wrong, something bad that’s suddenly just made all of this awkward. He wonders if maybe they don’t like him, and shit that makes a knot form in his stomach. This is important, to Niall, and to him. This is Niall’s family. These people, are Niall’s family. And he doesn’t want Niall to feel like the two groups/ people that matter most don’t get on. He doesn’t want Niall to be in the middle of that. He gives Niall a slightly worried look, looking back at the four when Nick clears his throat.

“Harry.” Nick starts, expression serious. “We already like you.” He gives after another long pause, his lips turning up into a sincere smile.

“Duh.” Ashton laughs.

“Oh thank god.” Harry breathes, relaxing back into the couch with a relieved sigh. “Thank fucking god.” Everyone laughs at that, amused expressions on their face at the fact that one of the most feared men in the UK was so worried about the thought of them not liking him. But at the same time, it still makes sense, if Niall matters that much to him. “Shut up.” Harry grins, rolling his eyes fondly.

Niall smiles lovingly, kissing his cheek. “Ready to see my culinary skills in action?” He asks fondly. Harry nods, intrigued. He watches as Niall pulls out his phone, tapping on it a few times, then Niall puts the phone down and winks at his boyfriend. “Pizza has been ordered.” He smiles cheekily, causing Harry to laugh loudly and freely. Harry clears his throat a bit at the looks he’s getting, suddenly sheepish.

“Your mates are looking at me like I have two heads.” Harry whispers.

“They’ve had their breath taken away by your laugh.” Niall reasons easily.

“Right, of course.” Harry snorts, rolling his eyes fondly. “You’re an absolute nutter, but I love you. No, _and_ I love you.”

“I love you too.” Niall melts a bit, pecking his lips. “And I love that I can make you laugh. It’s honestly in the top three of my favorite sounds.” He admits sincerely, smiling gently at his boyfriend.

“I suppose you’re the funny one between us then.” Harry muses playfully, his expression serious but there’s a playful twinkle in his bright green eyes. “I could listen to you laugh forever you know.”

“Damn it Haz.” Niall sighs. “ ** _You. Are. Funny_**.” He insists, putting emphasis on each word, making Harry laugh softly.

“Baby, I got that point.” Harry soothes, fond. “I’m just saying you’re funnier.”

“Glad somebody doesn’t think it’s loud and obnoxious.” Niall mumbles under his breath. “Nuh uh.”

“Who the hell in their right minds would think your laugh is loud and obnoxious?!” Harry asks quietly, but the incredulity is clear in his voice.

“Luke.” Niall admits, shrugging.

“Well I said in their right mind, don’t think he counts.” Harry reasons before he can even think about it. His eyes widen when he realizes what he’s said though, shaking his head quickly. “Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean that, that was rude.” He adds quickly, sheepish. Niall giggles softly at him, raising an amused eyebrow at him.

“He is a bit crazy isn’t he?” Niall asks lovingly, fond. “Don’t apologize, anyone who’s ever met him knows he’s, well, a bit weird.” He assures. “It was funny.”

“I’m sure that comment wouldn’t have him liking me much.” Harry breathes. “I’d like him to like me for you. And besides, I don’t know him well enough to joke about that. For all I know that could be something he’s insecure about and I wouldn’t want to make that worse.” He rambles softly, brows furrowed in thought. “I don’t want to be someone that pokes fun at someone else’s insecurities.”

“God why are you so perfect?” Niall groans. “Luke is one of the most laid back people I know. He would probably laugh if he heard you say that.” He assures, cupping Harry’s cheek. “My mates like you yeah?’

Harry nods, giving him a lopsided grin. “Yeah, good. Good.”

“You good baby?” Niall checks, and Harry smiles sincerely at him, nodding. He kisses Niall’s forehead, a loving expression on his face. The doorbell rings through the house, making Thor perk up excitedly. Harry chuckles at the dog, he’s so goofy. “Pizza’s here, I’ll be right back.” He assures, standing up.

Harry catches his hand, tugging him back. “No, I’ve got it.”

“Haz.” Niall pouts at him. “I need to show you my skills. How can I do that if you get it?” He reasons, and by the look on Harry’s face he knows he’s got him. The sigh Harry lets out lets him know he’s really won. Harry keeps a hold of Niall’s hand though, digging his wallet out of his pocket and hands it to him with a pointed look. “No.” He huffs.

“Take my money.” Harry smirks. “You don’t hear that often.” He muses to himself, furrowing his brows. “Besides, I have your wallet and he’ll leave soon if you don’t answer and pay him.” As if on cue, the doorbell rings again, causing Harry to smirk more and Niall to groan.

“Sneaky bugger.” Niall accuses, taking Harry’s wallet. “You made dinner the other night though, and it’s not like I’m broke. I work.”

“I know.” Harry assures sincerely, kissing the back of Niall’s hand. “But I’d like to pay. That’s not my intention- to say you cant afford it. But let me do this for you? Please?” He gives him his best puppy dog face, and he loves that he can see Niall’s resolve melting. His boyfriend sighs, muttering a fond ‘fine you big softie’ and then goes to answer the door. That doorbell is going to drive everyone mad. Harry grins as he watches him go, not really listening to the exchange, just watching his cute little boyfriend. Niall closes the door, walking into the living room with a few boxes of pizza.

“Rude little fucker wasn’t he?” Niall grumbles to himself. “We _did_ take forever though.” He sighs, shaking his head.

“Whose ass do I need to kick?” Harry asks, eyes flashing with anger.

“Babe.” Niall smiles at that, cooing at his boyfriend. “No one’s, he was just a bit short.” He assures. “I can hand that.”

“Did you at least sass him?” Ashton interjects, then takes a huge bite of his pizza, sauce smearing across his cheeks. Harry laughs at that, seeing the fondly exasperated look Nick gives the curly headed Australian while handing him a few napkins. Niall blushes lightly, shaking his head in response.

“I take it that Nick is the dad then?” Harry asks, pulling Niall back into his lap contently.

“Oh Nicky is daddy?” Calum waggles his eyebrows. “Is that what Aiden calls you?”

“Fuck off.” Nick laughs, throwing one of Thor’s tennis balls at him. Thor perks up at that, chasing after the ball excitedly. Calum whines, sputtering out a laugh when Thor jumps on him, trying to get the ball from where its fallen next to Calum on the couch. Everyone chuckles at the excited dog, cooing when Thor gets it and happily trots over to Nick, dropping in on the couch, nosing it over to him. “You just get cuter and cuter don’t you bud?” Nick coos, petting Thor. Thor whines happily, tail wagging lazily. Thor trots over to Niall and Harry next. He looks at Niall, tongue hanging out of his mouth, panting softly. He then snatches Niall’s slice straight off his plate, trotting to his bed in the corner, eating it happily.

Harry laughs at Niall’s indignant squeak. “So that’s why he likes me so much. He’s a criminal too.” He teases, offering Niall his slice. Niall rolls his eyes fondly, shaking his head then leans forward and grabs another slice from the box.

“Stop laughing, you’ll only encourage him.” Niall pouts, but it only seems to make Harry laugh harder, and soon everyone else is joining in. Niall rolls his eyes fondly, connecting their lips when Harry’s laughter has finally died down. It doesn’t take long for the other four to start whistling and catcalling, making Niall blush and break the kiss. Thor pushes in between them, licking at Harry’s face.

Harry sputters, chuckling softly. “Your mates are a bunch of cockblocks, and so is your dog.” He informs, fond.

“We can kick them out anytime babe.” Niall assures, loud enough for the others to hear.

“You wouldn’t.” Nick pouts at him, dramatically clutching his chest.

“Well since we aren’t wanted here.” Calum huffs dramatically, standing up. “Thanks for the pizza, but we have to get going. Band practice.” He explains, Ashton and Luke hopping up as well.

“It was nice to meet you all.” Harry says sincerely, smiling at the three. They each say something similar back, before they see themselves out. “And then there were three.” He teases. Grimmy laughs softly, rolling his eyes. “I’m gonna let Thor out.” He pecks Niall’s lips, slipping out from under him.

“Be careful, my building doesn’t have a fenced in yard.” Niall informs.

“I’ll take him on the leash.” Harry promises. “You two talk more yeah?” He assures, smiling at his boyfriend then whistles for Thor who runs over to him happily. Thor sits, letting Harry attach the leash before tugging him out of the flat.

“You look happy.” Grimmy notes sincerely, a loving smile quirking up his lips.

“I am.” Niall nods, eyes bright and full of happiness.

“He seems like a good lad, I like him.” Nick admits, standing up to clean up the mess that the Aussies left behind. “I swear with these lads.” He mutters, shaking his head in fond exasperation, making Niall laugh.

“You really like him?” Niall checks, voice hopeful. He stands as well, cleaning up the table.

“Yeah, I do. I think he’s good for you. He’s funny, and a gentleman, and sweet.” Nick muses thoughtfully.

“Maybe I should hide him from you.” Niall teases, bumping shoulders with his best mate.

Nick laughs softly, pulling Niall into a side hug. “Don’t be an arse.” He teases, ruffling Niall’s hair. “All I’m saying is he’s good for you. I approve, but if he hurts you-”

“I know.” Niall nods, soft.

“Besides, if I wasn’t taken I would totally tap that ass.” Nick teases, winking.

“Nick!” Niall groans, covering his face.

“Teasing- mostly.” Nick smiles. “I should get going, Aiden is expecting me. Tell the beau that it was a pleasure, and I look forward to seeing him in my shop.” He winks.

“I will.” Niall laughs, walking Nick to the door. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Grimmy grins, sending him a small wave before he disappears down the apartment stairs, leaving Niall with a goofy grin, standing in his doorway.


End file.
